<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спать by Flying_Moth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209422">Спать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth'>Flying_Moth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Horror, Humor, Students, стеб</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед тем, как пугать спящих студентов, хорошенько подумайте.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снег мелкими хлопьями падал на мокрую землю. Пришёл декабрь — время зачётов. И после очередного тяжёлого дня студент Петя свалился в постель и тут же уснул. А ночные тени не дремлют. Из трещины в плинтусе высунулась растрёпанная голова, осмотрелась — пора! Существо вылезло наружу.</p>
<p>Оно вышло пугать людей, и это его призвание. Свисающая с дивана Петина рука привлекла внимание существа. Оно знало своё дело. Нужно тихонько подойти, схватить за руку, пощекотать своими холодными пальцами, а то и вовсе сдавить её. Обычно это срабатывало. Существо подкралось к спящему студенту и принялось за дело. </p>
<p>— Отвали! — Петя легонько толкнул его и перевернулся на другой бок. </p>
<p>«Странно», — существо почесало в затылке. Нужно попробовать снова. Оно вскарабкалось на диван, принялось слабо душить студента и шептать на ухо слова, которые заставляли в ужасе просыпаться не одну сотню людей. Что ж, студент тоже проснулся. Секунду глядел на существо, пытаясь понять, что происходит, а потом как схватит с тумбочки учебник по сопромату — и со всей дури ударил монстра, что у того аж голова закружилась.</p>
<p>— Катись отсюда к чёртовой матери, тварь поганая, и чтоб я больше тебя не видел! — Петя снова и снова бил существо учебником, пока то не нырнуло обратно под плинтус. Студент задумчиво посмотрел на щель, зевнул и упал обратно на диван. Через минуту в комнате было слышно только его сопение. А существо больше никогда здесь не появлялось.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>